Besser spät als nie
by Jaulemaus
Summary: Jibbs. Jenny ist todkrank, ihr läuft die Zeit davon und Gibbs weiß von alldem nichts.
1. Chapter 1

Freitagabend, NCIS HQ, Büro der Direktorin:

Jennys POV:

Schon seit Tagen quält mich diese Krankheit entsetzlich, es wird immer schlimmer, die Kopfschmerzen, das Schwindelgefühl und die Übelkeit. Die Woche war anstrengend gewesen und der Fall nervenaufreibend, da war keine Zeit gewesen um mich zurück zu lehnen und mich zu erholen. Nun, nachdem der Fall abgeschlossen ist, bearbeite ich nur noch Akten. Draußen ist es schon stockdunkel und nun verschwimmt auch noch langsam alles vor meinen Augen. Ich sollte wirklich nachhause gehen und meinem Körper, der die letzten Tage kaum Schlaf bekommen hatte, ein wenig Ruhe und Pause gönnen.

Es war ein Schock gewesen als die ersten Symptome, wie plötzliche Migräne oder Schwindelanfälle, sich bemerkbar machten. Trotzdem ging ich weiter meiner Arbeit nach und ließ mir so gut wie nichts anmerken. Ducky jedoch entging nichts. Besonders fiel es ihm auf als er einmal in mein Büro kam, ich weiß nicht mehr was er wollte, ich stand auf, aber mir wurde schwindelig und ich hielt mich krampfhaft am Tisch fest. Er blickte beunruhigt, sagte jedoch nichts. Eines Tages sprach er mich schließlich darauf an, dass ihm aufgefallen sei, dass ich zeitweise krank und schwach wirke, wo ich doch sonst eine so toughe und starke Führung einer Bundesbehörde bin. Ob das der Stress sei?, mutmaßte er. Ich kenne Dr. Mellard schon sehr lange, ich weiß dass er eine sehr vertrauenswürdige Person ist und seit diesem Tag an weiß er es also. Ich habe einen Hirntumor, und laut meinen Ärzten ist dieser inoperabel und nicht heilbar. Ich werde sterben. Von heute ausgehend noch maximal 21, aber mindestens noch 7 Tage werde ich leben können, atmen und fühlen. Meine Tage sind gezählt, wortwörtlich. Ich werde mich bald von allen hier verabschieden müssen, von diesem Leben.

Und was habe ich erreicht? Ich bin 40, habe ein Haus, war jahrelang eine gute Agentin und bin nun Direktorin des NCIS. Doch irgendetwas fehlt mir…und ich glaube ich weiß auch was.

Außer Ducky weiß es keiner. Ab und zu erkundigt er sich nach meinem Zustand, wenn wir uns über den Weg laufen und sagt mir etwas Zuversichtliches. Vor den anderen kann ich es bisher so gut wie es geht verstecken, dass ich todkrank bin. An den Tagen, an denen es mir schlechter geht verstecke ich mich mehr in meinem Büro und an manchen Tagen geht es mir sogar relativ gut, so dass ich mich mehr zeigen kann. Augenringe kann man überschminken, gegen Kopfschmerzen gibt es Tabletten und gegen Müdigkeit hilft Kaffee. Keiner hat bisher Verdacht geschöpft, dass mit mir etwas nicht stimmt. Noch nicht mal der beste Ermittler, den ich je kennen gelernt habe, Leroy Jethro Gibbs. Oder etwa doch? Manchmal schaut er mich mit einem bedrückten Blick an, fast so wie Ducky als er mich darauf ansprach, oder er öffnet den Mund leicht, als wolle er mir etwas sagen, doch im selben Augenblick überlegt er es sich anders und schließt ihn wieder, als läge ihm etwas auf der Zunge, doch er kann oder will es nicht sagen.

Macht er sich etwa doch Sorgen um mich? Diesem Mann entgeht normalerweise nichts. Aber warum sollte er sich Sorgen um mich machen…schließlich bin ich nur seine Ex-Affäre, zwischen uns ist es vorbei, weil ich ihn verlassen habe. Er hat damit abgeschlossen, hat keine Gefühle mehr für mich und ist nun einfach ein alter Freund und mein Angestellter. Er ist ein starker und erwachsener Mann, er kommt damit klar dass Paris vorbei ist. Was ist mit mir? Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass ich keine Gefühle mehr für ihn habe, und dennoch ertappe ich mich viel zu oft dabei, wie ich an Paris denke und Erinnerungen nachhänge. Oder in Momenten wenn wir alleine sind, und alles über den Fall gesagt wurde was gesagt werden sollte, und diese peinliche Stille herrscht, schaut er mir tief in die Augen, bevor er eine Sekunde später weiter muss, und ich könnte schwören, dass mein Herz ein ganz klein wenig schneller pocht. Als ob gleich etwas passieren würde. Als ob wir wieder in Paris wären; genau so hat es damals angefangen. Mit diesem Blick, der damals mein Herz zum Schmelzen gebracht hat…

Dabei sollte gerade ich den Schlussstrich schon längst gezogen haben, weil ich ihn verlassen habe und nicht andersherum. Diese Entscheidung war richtig. Auch wenn manchmal ein kleiner Teil von mir sich nach Paris zurücksehnt, die heißen Nächte und die Geborgenheit in seinen Armen, wie er mich mit seinen eisblauen Augen voller Liebe anschaut, wie wir aneinander gekuschelt eingeschlafen sind…seitdem ich ihn verlassen habe, musste ich so gut wie jede Nacht alleine in meinem großen, kalten Bett einschlafen. Doch ich musste mich dafür entscheiden was richtig für mich war.

Ich lege die Akten beiseite, endlich bin ich fertig. Ich ziehe die Lesebrille aus, nehme meine Jacke und meine Tasche und schalte das Licht aus bevor ich den Raum verlasse. Cynthia hat schon längst Feierabend gemacht. Den hat sie sich auch redlich verdient. Als ich auf dem oberen Flur am Geländer vorbei gehe, ist fast überall schon das Licht aus, außer an Gibbs' Arbeitsplatz, dort brennt noch seine Schreibtischlampe und er beugt sich über ein paar Akten. Oder er schläft er? Er sitzt so ruhig und regungslos da, seinen Kopf in die Hände gestützt, als wäre er beim Lesen eingeschlafen.

Meine Hände zittern leicht als ich das Gelände anfasse. Gott, ich sollte wirklich schnellstens nachhause gehen! Ich wanke leicht, bei meinem Versuch, die Treppe möglichst leise herunterzugehen. So schlimm war es gefühltermaßen noch nie, dass ich nicht mehr die Treppe normal heruntersteigen kann.

Eilig und immer noch wankend gehe ich an Gibbs vorbei, zum Aufzug. Er hört meine Schritte und sieht auf. Gerade als ich den Aufzug betrete, und mich umdrehe, sehe ich, wie er auch noch schnell durch die Türen gleitet. Wie konnte er nur so schnell und leise hier hin hasten? Anscheinend war er doch nicht so müde wie ich dachte.

Seltsam, an der Wand ist ein großer schwarzer Fleck, links oben in meinem Blickfeld. Ich schaue die anderen Wände an. Da ist er schon wieder, links oben!

Plötzlich wird mir komplett schwarz vor Augen und ich verliere das Bewusstsein, aber ich höre noch wie jemand weit entfernt „Jen!" ruft, bevor alles dunkel ist.

Gibbs POV:

Ich bin in Gedanken vertieft, als die Direktorin ihr Büro verlässt und wahrscheinlich jetzt Feierabend macht. Ich sehe sie nicht, aber ich weiß, dass sie es sein muss, die mit klackernden Absätzen die Tür schließt, da Cynthia Sumner schon vor gut 2 Stunden nachhause gegangen ist.

Eigentlich wollte ich noch diesen mit Rechtschreibfehlern überhäuften Bericht lesen, aber ich lese einen Satz immer und immer wieder und weiß trotzdem nicht, was drin steht.

Denn meine Gedanken kreisen nur um Jenny.

In letzter Zeit sieht sie so blass und kränklich aus, an manchen Tagen sehe ich sie gar nicht, nur wenn sie spätabends – oder eher schon nachts – zum Aufzug geht und mir hastig „Gute Nacht" wünscht, und ansonsten, wenn ich sie sehe und mit ihr rede, hat sie manchmal diesen traurigen, geistesabwesenden Blick. Mein Instinkt sagt mir, dass da etwas nicht stimmt. Nur ich werde aus ihr nicht schlau. Und ich finde nie den richtigen Zeitpunkt, um sie zu fragen. Soll ich sie überhaupt fragen? Sie ist doch meine alte Partnerin und Freundin, sie weiß, dass sie immer zu mir kommen kann und sich auf mich verlassen kann. Sie würde es mir erzählen, wenn etwas wäre. Da bin ich mir sicher.

Ich höre, wie sie an mir vorbei zum Aufzug geht und blicke auf. Keinen „Gute Nacht"- Wunsch heute? Sie geht langsam. Und nicht so zielstrebig und aufrecht, wie sie es sonst zu pflegen tut. Eher wankend.

Ich stehe auf und gehe ihr hinterher, ihr geht es offensichtlich nicht gut.

Als ich den Aufzug erreiche, blickt sie nicht mich, sondern die Wände an. Dann knicken ihre Beine weg und gerade noch rechtzeitig fange ich sie auf, während ich im selben Moment „Jen!" rufe. Ich versuche sie in meinen Armen zu halten und ihren Körper zu mir zu drehen, ohne sie fallen zu lassen. Ihre Augen sind geschlossen. Vorsichtig lege ich sie auf dem Boden ab und tätschle ihre Wange. „Jen? Jenny? Kannst du mich hören?" Aussichtslos. Verdammt! Jenny, jetzt mach mir doch nicht solche Angst! Der Puls ist niedrig. Sanft rüttle ich an ihren Schultern. Wieder keine Regung. Ich nehme ihr Gesicht in meine Hände. Ihre Wangen sind ganz weich. „Jenny! Jenny! Hörst du mich?", frage ich nun schon etwas lauter.

Ihre Augenlider zucken. Dann öffnet sie ihre Augen und eisblau trifft auf smaragdgrün.

Dann schaut sie sich benommen um.

Jenny POV:

Zaghaft öffne ich meine Augen. Mein Kopf dröhnt. Das erste was ich erblicke, sind strahlend blaue Augen. Jethros Augen. Ich schaue mich um. Ich bin im Aufzug. Aber warum liege ich auf dem Boden? Und wieso hält Gibbs mein Gesicht in seinen weichen, warmen Händen, kniet über mir und schaut mich besorgt an?

Dann kommt alles wieder, ich bin ohnmächtig geworden. Offenbar hat Gibbs mich aufgefangen, sonst hätte ich eindeutig stärkere Kopfschmerzen. „Jethro?", wispere ich.

„Ja, Jen?", antwortet er, und seine Stimme ist sanft und weich.

„Könntest du mich loslassen? Ich würde gerne aufstehen!"

„Natürlich!", antwortet er, „aber ich weiß nicht, ob du alleine aufstehen kannst."

„Jethro, das werde ich wohl schon noch schaffen!", erwidere ich, fast ein bisschen zu trotzig.

Er lässt mich los und ich bringe alle Kraft auf, um aufzustehen, doch bevor ich mich ganz aufrichten kann, merke ich, dass meine mich nicht halten und ich will mich schon am Notknopf festhalten um nicht zu fallen, doch da halten mich schon zwei starke Hände an meiner Taille und stützen mich. Mein Herz rast. So nah war er mir schon lange nicht mehr.

„Sehen Sie, Madame Director, Sie schaffen es wohl doch nicht. Lassen Sie mich Ihnen helfen.", sagt er mit einem spitzbübischen Grinsen. Er weiß genau, dass ich es hasse, wenn er mich so nennt. Deshalb fährt er normal fort:

„Komm, Jenny, ich bring dich nachhause. Bist du krank? Du musst dich ganz dringend ausruhen. Wie fühlst du dich?", fragt er, während er einen Arm um meine Taille legt und meinen Arm über seine Schulter legt, um mich zu stützen. Noch bevor ich antworten kann, drückt er den Knopf für das Parkdeck, um mich nachhause zu bringen.


	2. Chapter 2

Jenny POV:

Während wir zu meinem Auto gehen, hat er die ganze Zeit seinen Arm um meine Taille gelegt, trotz meiner Proteste, dass das wirklich nicht nötig sei.

„Du siehst furchtbar blass aus, bist vorhin ohnmächtig geworden und ich möchte wirklich nicht, dass du noch mal hinfällst.", meint er. Damit ist die Sache für ihn geklärt und er duldet keine Widerrede.

Auch wenn ich nicht gerne bevormundet werde und lieber selber entscheide, wann ich Hilfe benötige und wann nicht, genieße ich trotzdem seine Nähe.

Wie ein Gentleman öffnet er mir die Beifahrertür meines Wagens, nachdem ich ihn aufgeschlossen habe, und versucht mir zu helfen, mich hinzusetzen.

„DAS wäre jetzt wirklich nicht mehr nötig gewesen, Jethro. Aber es ist lieb von dir.", meine ich.

„Das war doch selbstverständlich, Direktor." Ich verdrehe die Augen, als er die Tür wieder schließt und sich selber auf den Fahrersitz setzt und losfährt. Er fährt sogar ausnahmsweise mal nicht so „schwungvoll" und schnell wie er es sonst tut. Offensichtlich tut er das mir zuliebe, da er glaubt, ich könnte jeden Moment wieder umfallen. Wo ich ihm auch Recht geben muss…zusätzlich zu den Kopfschmerzen dreht sich alles manchmal. Ich bin froh, wenn ich mich zuhause hinlegen kann.

Schließlich sind wir da, nach einer schweigsamen Autofahrt, und er meint mir wieder beim Aussteigen zu helfen wie er es auch beim Einsteigen getan hat. Zuvorkommend öffnet er sogar meine Haustür und hilft mir aus dem Mantel.

Dann stehen wir da. In meinem Flur und wissen nicht ob wir jetzt diese Stille durchbrechen sollen oder nicht.

Er entscheidet sich dafür.

„Wie geht es dir jetzt, Jenny?", fragt er mit fürsorglicher Stimme.

„Nicht schlechter, aber auch nicht besser…", antworte ich zögernd.

„Geht das auch noch konkreter?"

„Ich bin müde…der Tag war lang…"

„Jenny, du bist doch nicht nur müde!"

„Naja, ich hab noch Kopfschmerzen, ich glaube ich habe eine Erkältung. Sonst nichts."

„Jen! Du bist vorhin ohnmächtig geworden! Hast du Fieber?", fragt Gibbs besorgt und legt mir die Hand auf die Stirn.

„Nein, Fieber hab ich keins. Aber ich muss schon zugeben, ich bin ein wenig hungrig…"

Er hört auf weiter nachzubohren, scheinbar hat er verstanden, dass er aus mir nicht mehr rauskriegt.

„Weißt du was, ich koche uns beiden etwas und du legst dich so lange schon mal auf die Couch, ja?", sagt er wieder in freundlichem Ton und bevor ich überhaupt antworten kann, packt er meine Schulter sanft und bugsiert mich in mein Wohnzimmer, geradewegs auf die Couch. Er holt mir sogar noch eine Decke. Es kommt mir fast albern vor, dass ich hier stumm sitze, in meinem eigenen Haus wohlgemerkt, und er mich bedient, als würde er hier selber wohnen und genau wissen, wo sich alles befindet.

Ich lege mich hin, und schnell fallen mir auch schon die Augen zu.

Richtig schlafen kann ich nicht, aber ich entspanne mich solange bis es in der Küche auf einmal leise wird und ein sehr leckerer Duft in meine Nase steigt.

Ich öffne die Augen – und wieder, wie vor einer Stunde – sehe ich als erstes Jethros strahlend blaue Augen. Er hat die Hand ausgestreckt, so als wäre er gerade im Inbegriff, mich zu wecken. Da bin ich im wohl zuvorgekommen.

„Oh, du bist ja schon wach", sagt er.

„Wohl eher, ich habe überhaupt nicht geschlafen und bloß meine Augen entspannt bis mich dieser leckere Geruch erreicht hat", erwidere ich freundlich.

Auf dem Couchtisch hat er schon zwei Teller, Besteck hingelegt und das Essen serviert. Ich setze mich auf und er schaut mich an.

Ich setze mich auf und wir fangen an zu essen.

Die Gabel in meiner Hand zittert. Naja, eigentlich zittert meine Hand. Gibbs bemerkt es und meint:

„Soll ich dir helfen, Jenny? Ich könnte dich füttern.", bietet er an. Plötzlich muss ich lachen. Dieser Gedanke, wie ich mich wie ein Baby von Jethro füttern lasse ist auch einfach zu albern! Er muss auch schmunzeln. Seine Augen strahlen richtig, wenn er sich das Lachen nur schwer verkneifen kann und seine Wangen werden ganz rot.

Ich erwidere bloß, nachdem ich mich wieder beruhigt habe: „Nein, danke, Jethro. Aber du hast mir doch heute schon so viel geholfen, obwohl ich das eigentlich gar nicht nötig habe."

Sein Blick wird ernst. Die Stimmung schlägt um.

Gibbs POV:

Ich sehe doch, dass etwas nicht stimmt! Sie ist hat irgendwas und will es nicht zugeben, dass ist es!

„Jenny…ich sehe doch, dass du etwas hast. Du musst nicht immer die starke Direktorin darstellen, es ist völlig in Ordnung auch mal zuzugeben, dass du Hilfe brauchst und das es dir nicht gerade bestens geht! Du stehst laufend unter Stress, arbeitest bis tief in die Nacht, du musst dich mal ausruhen! Was hast du?", frage ich sie ganz unverblümt.

Sie schweigt kurz, bevor sie antwortet: „Regel Nummer 31: Nicht so viel Gefühl. Das macht dich nur schwächer."

„Jennifer Shepard! Das hat nichts mit Stärke zeigen zu tun! Und das kann man auch nicht auf die Regeln übertragen! Du bist krank! Und ich bin mir auch ziemlich sicher, dass das nicht nur eine kleine Erkältung ist! Ich sehe doch, wie du zitterst, wie du wankst und wie blass du manchmal aussiehst!", sage ich mit etwas lauterer Stimme.

„Jethro, ich…ich kann es dir nicht sagen…", wispert sie und ihr Blick ist gesenkt.

„Also du gibst zu, das da doch mehr ist als nur diese Erkältung?! Wieso hast du es denn nicht gleich gesagt? Es ist doch nicht schlimm krank zu sein! Ich möchte dir doch helfen! Ich könnte mit dir zum Arzt gehen?! Oder vertraust du mir etwa nicht? Wir sind doch Partner, und Freunde, und…" – das „ehemalige Geliebte" bleibt mir im Hals stecken, ich spreche es nicht aus, „ich bin doch für dich da! Du kannst mir doch alles erzählen, das weißt du doch, oder?"

„Nein, das…das ist anders, Jethro. Ich kann es dir einfach nicht erzählen. Tut mir Leid.", und ihre Augen werden feucht und fangen an zu glitzern. In diesem Moment sind all ihre Fassaden weggebrochen und vor mir sitzt eine zutiefst niedergeschlagene Jenny.

Mir fällt sofort Regel Nummer 6: Bitte niemals um Entschuldigung! ein, doch in diesem Moment passt es überhaupt nicht.

Jenny POV:

Tränen bilden sich in meinen Augen. Ich zeige Schwächen normalerweise nicht, aber in letzter Zeit kommen mir viel zu schnell die Tränen, den Tod auf Schritt und Tritt mich sich zu schleppen verlangt einen Tribut, ich würde ihm in diesem Moment am liebsten mein Herz ausschütten, aber ich kann es nicht. Es würde alles noch viel schlimmer machen. Er wird sich wohl so oder so mit meinem Tod auseinander setzen müssen, aber ich möchte nicht, dass er es schon vorher als Last mit sich herumträgt. Das hat er nicht verdient. Das hier ist nur mein Problem, mein Leben und ich möchte ihn nicht unnötig belasten. Außerdem würde es sowieso nichts ändern, er würde trotzdem weiterhin keine Gefühle für mich haben, die hat er nämlich schon lange nicht mehr. Dieses Thema ist für ihn schon längst abgeschlossen.

„Es tut dir Leid, Jen? Du bittest mich um Entschuldigung, weil du mir nicht vertrauen kannst, mich nicht dir helfen lässt und damit ich dir nicht zu nahe trete?"

„Nein, so ist es nicht, ich kann es dir wirklich nicht erzählen, willst du es nicht verstehen? Ich habe meine Gründe!"

„Du kannst es mir nicht sagen, Jen? Weil du deine Gründe hast? Oder du willst es mir nicht sagen? Ich dachte immer, wir wären mehr als einfach nur Kollegen. Aber da habe ich mich wohl geirrt." sagt er mit kalter Stimme und Wut, Enttäuschung und ein Hauch Kränkung schwingen in seiner Stimme mit.

Er steht auf und geht. Hinterlässt nur einen kalten Luftzug.

Die Haustür geht auf und fällt wieder ins Schloss, und dann ist es still. Er ist gegangen.


	3. Chapter 3

Jenny POV:

Es tut mir in der Seele weh, in anzulügen. Es ihm zu verheimlichen. Auch wenn er Verdacht geschöpft hat, ich kann es ihm einfach nicht erzählen. Ich kann es ihm nicht antun. Vor allem, was würde es ändern? Er würde mich nicht plötzlich wieder anfangen zu lieben, wie er es in Paris, London, Serbien und Prag getan hat. Er würde mich wahrscheinlich manchmal kritisch beobachten, ab und zu nachfragen wie es mir geht und sich vermutlich die meiste Zeit Sorgen um mich machen.

Vielleicht gibt es ein Morgen für euch. Vielleicht gibt es für euch tausend Morgen oder dreitausend oder zehntausend, so viel Zeit, dass ihr euch darin baden, euch darin wälzen könnt, sie durch eure Finger gleiten lassen wie Sand. So viel Zeit, dass ihr sie verschwenden könnt. Aber für einige von uns existiert nur das Heute. Und es ist so, dass man es normalerweise nie genau weiß. Aber ich weiß es.

Und wenn er es wüsste, würde es uns wahrscheinlich nur den alltäglichen Umgang miteinander erschweren, schlimmstenfalls würde er mich wie in Watte packen und mich so jeden Tag noch mal daran erinnern, dass meine Zeit abläuft – als ob mich jemand daran erinnern müsste – oder sogar noch schlimmer, er würde auf Abstand gehen, es würde ihm zu viel werden. Ich möchte ihn nicht verlieren.

Ich möchte nicht, dass diese Krankheit auch noch die letzten schönen Erinnerungen von mir und Jethro ersetzt. Ich möchte nicht, dass Jethro wissend zu sieht, wie mein Körper mich von innen heraus zerfrisst, er soll mich so in Erinnerung behalten wie er mich damals kennen und lieben gelernt hat. Auch wenn ich insgeheim hoffe, dass wenn nicht hier, sondern vielleicht irgendwo anders, wir wieder zu einander finden, weiß ich, das Jethro über mich hinweg ist. Aber es gibt nicht immer ein Happy End. Nicht jeder Bourbon füllt sich selbstständig wieder auf, manchmal ist er einfach leer und das einzige was bleibt, ist der Nachgeschmack.

Dieses Wochenende starrt mich die ganze Zeit über im Spiegel ein Jemand, den ich nur ganz selten sehe, mit entsetzlich roten, geschwollenen Augen und nassen Wangen an. Ich weine nie, aber dieses Mal kann ich die Tränen einfach nicht zurückhalten und lasse ihnen freien Lauf. Ich fühle mich danach auch nicht besser, aber wenigstens habe ich nicht mehr die Kraft noch mehr über Jethro, Paris und meinen Tod nachzudenken, sondern schlafe schnell erschöpft ein.

Am Montagmorgen fühle ich mich furchtbar ausgelaugt, nachdem ich mich am Wochenende überhaupt nicht entspannen und erholen konnte. Im Gegenteil, ich bin noch erschöpfter als Freitagabend in meinem Büro. Jethro hat sich seit dem „Vorfall" nicht gemeldet und ich verspürte auch nicht den Drang, mit einem enttäuschten und offensichtlich verletzten Gibbs zu reden. _Doch heute werde ich wohl oder übel wieder mit ihm reden müssen. Ob er sich noch Gedanken oder Sorgen gemacht hat? Ob er in seinem Keller an seinem Boot gearbeitet hat, und sich gefragt hat, wie er das Geheimnis herausfinden kann oder was es ist? Oder ob es ihn nicht weiter interessiert hat, und er bloß das übliche getan hat und sich nicht weiter darum Gedanken machen wollte, was mit seiner Chefin ist…ob ich überhaupt noch von Bedeutung für ihn bin?_

Ich steige in den Aufzug im Parkdeck und muss feststellen, dass ich schon sehr lange nicht mehr nervös war Jethro zu sehen, dass letzte Mal war der erste Tag als Direktorin.

Der Aufzug hält an und ich atme tief durch, bevor die Türen sich öffnen und ich die Etage betrete. Mein Blick sucht sofort Gibbs und ich stelle fest, dass er noch nicht da ist. Ich bin erleichtert und gehe zur Treppe, als er gerade um die Ecke mit einem Kaffeebecher kommt. Er schaut mich kurz mit einem kalten Blick an, ehe ich die Treppe betrete und er sein Team über den neuesten Fall unterrichtet.

Den ganzen Tag verhält er sich auch weiterhin so, sein Blick ist immer ausweichend und seine Worte sind knapp. Offensichtlich hat er das Wochenende genauso wenig genossen wie ich und mutmaßlich hat er das Gespräch von Freitagabend nicht vergessen.

_Auf dem Weg nach oben mustern mich viele, ist es wirklich so offensichtlich, dass ich krank bin? Ziva hebt die Augenbraue als ich vorbeigehe und Tony guckt mir den ganzen Weg bis nach oben nach und verdreht sich dabei fast den Hals_. Vor meinem Büro sitzt Cynthia und begrüßt mich, ich grüße sie zurück und lasse mir sagen, was heute alles in meinem Terminkalender steht.

Er ist randvoll.

Ich will gerade mein Büro betreten als Cynthia noch etwas einfällt:

„Übrigens, ich wollte Sie noch daran erinnern, in 3 Wochen findet die jährliche Feier des NCIS zusammen mit den anderen Behörden statt! Sagen Sie mir, wann und für wo ich die Limousine organisieren soll, ja?", sagt sie.

_Oh nein! Die Feier hatte ich ja komplett vergessen! Eigentlich hatte ich geplant Jethro zu fragen ob er mich begleitet, da ich noch keine Begleitung habe, aber nach letztem Freitag kann ich das wohl abhaken und bis in 3 Wochen könnte ich schon nicht mehr…nein, daran mag ich gerade gar nicht denken, aber die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass ich dort hingehen werde, ist verdammt niedrig_, also beschließe ich vorerst lieber nichts:  
„Danke für die Erinnerung, Cynthia, ich hätte es fast vergessen, aber ich habe noch gar keine Begleitung, also brauchen Sie sich auch noch nicht über die Fahrt zu kümmern. Abgesehen davon, weiß ich noch gar nicht ob ich überhaupt hingehe."

Die Überraschung und die Verwirrung stehen ihr ins Gesicht geschrieben.

„Warum sollten Sie denn nicht hingehen? Immerhin gehen Sie jedes Jahr hin, Sie sind die Direktorin, und Sie sind fest für die Reden eingeplant! Alle Direktoren müssen doch anwesend sein, sie vertreten und repräsentieren doch ihre Behörde!", meint sie.

„Das ist etwas Privates, und es hat eindeutig Vorrang. Tut mir Leid, aber es ist noch nicht festgelegt, deshalb weiß ich noch nicht ob ich anwesend sein kann oder nicht.", antworte ich wenig überzeugend. _Verdammt, Shepard! Was habe ich da nur gesagt? Das klingt absolut unglaubwürdig! Denn so gut wie nichts ist wichtiger als die Feier und einen schweren Schicksalsschlag in der Familie kann sie bei mir ausschließen, da so etwas nicht vorhersehbar ist und ich abgesehen davon keine Familie mehr habe, und das weiß sie auch._

Aber sie nimmt es hin und meint leicht verwirrt:" Gut, ich werde für Sie dann nicht zusagen, aber auch nicht absagen, ja?"

„Ja, danke, Cynthia.", sage ich, und gehe in mein Büro.

Ziva POV:

Ich bin gerade auf dem Weg zu Jennys Büro mit einer Fallakte in der Hand, Cynthia macht gerade Pause, also beschließe ich einfach mal reinzugehen. Doch just in dem Moment als ich die Türklinke herunterdrücken will, geht sie von selbst auf und Gibbs geht heraus. Jenny steht ein paar Meter von der Tür entfernt und beide haben ernste Gesichtsausdrücke_. Anscheinend habe ich einen schlechten Zeitpunkt erwischt und bin in etwas reingeplatzt._ Ich mache sofort einen Satz zur Seite und lasse Gibbs durch und murmele „Tschuldigung, Boss.", aber er beachtet mich gar nicht sondern sagt nur zu Jenny im Hinausgehen: „Ich kümmere mich darum, Madame Director."

_Madame Director? Den Namen kann Jenny doch nicht ausstehen, dachte ich? Und nach normalem necken sahen die beiden nicht gerade aus. Merkwürdig, sonst herrscht zwischen ihnen doch eine sehr vertraute Atmosphäre._

Ich gehe zu Jenny rein und frage sie etwas zum Fall, und wütend oder desgleichen sieht sie überhaupt nicht aus, es wirkt überhaupt nicht so als wären sie und Gibbs wieder aneinander geraten wegen dem NCIS, sondern als wäre es etwas anderes…normalerweise kann sie nach hitzigen Diskussionen mit ihm ihren Ärger kaum zurückhalten, aber dies wirkt ganz anders. Als hätte sich die Atmosphäre zwischen ihnen gänzlich verändert!

Im Laufe des Tages beobachte ich solch ein Verhalten noch öfters zwischen ihnen. _Naja, was heißt oft, sie reden kaum noch miteinander aber wenn sie sich zufällig am Fahrstuhl begegnen oder auf der Treppe, siezen sie sich und die Blicke sind kalt und ernst._

_Ob ich Jenny darauf ansprechen soll? Schließlich ist sie ja meine Freundin, und ihr scheint es schwer zu schaffen zu machen, sie sieht ganz bleich aus…_

Ich frage einfach Tony, der mal wieder hinter seinem Schreibtisch döst, als Gibbs gerade nicht da ist. Ich schleiche mich von hinten an ihn ran und flüstere ihm ins Ohr: „Hey! Pelzarsch! Aufwachen! Ich hab ne Frage!" Er schreckt hoch und sein Kopf stößt fast gegen mein Kinn. Als er mich erkennt stöhnt er: „Mensch, Ziva! Es ist echt nicht fair sich von hinten so an mich ranzuschleichen! Wer weiß was du sonst noch alles mit mir anstellst!" Und er grinst beim letzten Satz, aber dafür habe ich gerade keinen Nerv.

„Tony! Jetzt sei mal ernst! Ich muss dich was fragen!", fauche ich, aber er grinst nur noch breiter: „Ich bin doch immer ernst, Zivaaa! Okay schieß los."

„Okay, also, hast heute Jenny und Gibbs zusammen gesehen? Findest du nicht auch, dass da irgendwas nicht stimmt? Sie benehmen sich so merkwürdig, so distanziert, anders als normal! Ist dir das auch aufgefallen?", frage ich.

„Hä, etwas Merkwürdiges? Nö, wieso? Sie benehmen sich doch wie sonst immer. Sie streiten sich mal, und dann vertragen sie sich wieder, spätestens wenn der Fall abgeschlossen ist. Total normal halt. So ist das Leben eben.", sagt er und sein Blick ist fragend.

_Argh, wieso hab ich auch bloß Tony gefragt?! War ja klar, dass dem nichts auffällt, solange er McGee mit Papierkugeln bewerfen und auf seinem Schreibtisch dösen kann._

Das nennt sich wohl fehlende Beobachtungsgabe oder männliches Feingefühl. Ich tippe eher auf letzteres, denn ansonsten wäre er wohl nicht so ein guter Ermittler.

Ich setze mich wieder auf meinen Platz und ignoriere die verwirrten Blicke von ihm, bis er plötzlich sagt: „Aber, ist dir aufgefallen, dass Director Shepard in letzter Zeit so blass und ständig müde aussieht?" Na wenigstens etwas bekommt er mit.

„Ja, das ist mir auch aufgefallen…was wohl los sein mag…?", sage ich, höre aber sofort auf zu reden, als ich sehe, dass Gibbs geradewegs um die Ecke kommt.

Gibbs POV:

Gerade als ich fast die Tür zu der Autopsie erreicht habe, höre ich zwei Stimmen und bleibe stehen. Dass man Duckys Stimme hier unten hört ist ja selbstverständlich, aber was macht bloß Jenny hier unten? Sie redet ein wenig zu leise, um es zu verstehen und es kommt mir absolut falsch vor, meine Kollegen zu belauschen.

Ich überlege ob ich mich einfach umdrehen und wieder gehen soll, als ich Jimmy Palmer entdecke. In diesem Moment möchte ich lieber nicht von ihm gesehen werden, wie ich an einer Tür stehe und Kollegen belausche, also drücke ich mich ein klein wenig näher an die Wand Richtung Tür, damit er mich nicht sieht.

Dummerweise geht die Tür davon auf wegen dem Bewegungsmelder, _wie konnte ich das nur vergessen!?_ Jenny und Ducky drehen sich um und schauen mich erschreckt an.

_Gott, ist das peinlich! Leroy Jethro Gibbs lässt sich niemals dabei erwischen wie er ratlos vor einer Tür steht und bei privaten Gesprächen zuhört!_

Ducky ergreift als erstes das Wort: "Jethro, was tust du hier hinter der Tür? Du weißt doch, du kannst immer hereinkommen!" _Ja, natürlich weiß ich das, aber dann hätte ich euch doch unterbrochen und Jenny wäre bestimmt geflüchtet!_

Mir ist aufgefallen, dass Jenny sich vermehrt bei Ducky aufhält und mit besorgtem Blick unterhalten sie sich leise, und jedes Mal wenn ich dann reinkomme, brechen sie das Gespräch sofort ab, und blitzartig verabschiedet Jenny sich und geht.

„Palmer wollte etwas von mir, gerade als ich zu dir gehen wollte, aber dann wurde er abgelenkt und deshalb stand ich vor deiner Tür.", sage ich spontan. _Sei immer spezifisch, wenn du lügst. _

Er glaubt mir: „Achso. Ja, gut, warum bist du gekommen, Jethro? Ich konnte bei dieser Leiche noch nichts Neues feststellen, seit du mich vorhin gefragt hast, tut mir Leid."

„Macht nichts, Duck, ich" – „Danke für Ihre Hilfe, Dr. Mellard, ich muss jetzt zum Videokonferenzraum.", unterbricht Jenny mich, nickt Ducky zu und geht. Mich würdigt sie keines Blickes.

Ducky seufzt.

„Was ist los, Duck?", frage ich ihn.

„Mit _mir_ ist nichts los, aber…", sagt Ducky.

„Mit Jenny ist was los, stimmt's? Du weißt es, deshalb ist sie so oft hier bei dir, richtig?", frage ich.

„Nein, alles ist in bester Ordnung. Warum sollte die Direktorin mir denn nicht mal einen Besuch abstatten dürfen?"

„Nun ja, generell ist da gegen doch nichts einzuwenden, aber sie ist erstaunlich oft bei dir in letzter Zeit und jedes Mal wenn ich komme, verlässt sie fluchtartig die Autopsie…sie verheimlicht mir etwas, und du weißt was es ist!"

„Jethro, tut mir Leid, ich kann es dir nicht erzählen. Das muss sie schon selber tun. Aber sie wird es dir schon noch erzählen, da bin ich mir sicher. Sie vertraut dir.", meint er.

_Haha. Vertrauen. Erst erzählt Jenny mir nichts und dann auch noch Ducky. _

„Ducky, worum geht es? Was hat sie?", bohre ich weiter nach, aber Ducky blockt ab, „ Nein, Jethro, aus mir kriegst du es nicht raus, wenn sie es nicht selber erzählen mag! Und jetzt muss ich weiter arbeiten, ich bin noch längst nicht fertig mit ihm hier.", und deutet auf den Toten neben ihm. Das war eindeutig, für Ducky ist das Gespräch jetzt beendet.

_Ich bin noch kein Stück weiter! Jeder hier merkt, dass mit Jenny etwas nicht stimmt, aber keiner hier kann oder will mir etwas dazu sagen! Ob es etwa mit mir zu tun hat oder an mir liegt?, _schießt mir der neue Gedanke in den Kopf.

_Ich muss es einfach rausfinden!_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Gibbs POV:**_

Da ich Jennys Geheimnis immer noch nicht rausgefunden habe und die anderen alle ebenso wenig wissen wie ich, beschließe ich, ihr noch mal einen Besuch abzustatten. Außerdem möchte ich mich bei ihr erkundigen wie es ihr geht, ich habe sie heute erst einmal gesehen und da sah sie gar nicht gut aus. Ich schwinge mich die Treppen hoch zu ihrem Büro, mit 2 Bechern Kaffee in den Händen.

Als ich den Vorraum betrete, versucht Cynthia mich – mal wieder – aufzuhalten.

„Nein, Agent Gibbs, Director Shepard steht im Moment nicht für Sie zur Verfügung! Sie können da jetzt nicht rein!", mahnt sie mich, aber ihr Protest ist zwecklos, ich gehe geschwind in Jennys Büro rein.

Ich schaue zuerst nach rechts, zum Schreibtisch, der leer ist. Dann fällt mir auf, dass es ganz still hier ist. Bis auf ein leises Schluchzen aus der anderen Ecke. Jenny liegt auf ihrer Couch, sie schläft und dreht sich unruhig hin und her, sie hat wohl einen Albtraum. Ich stelle den Kaffee auf ihrem Schreibtisch ab und knie mich vor die Couch. „Nein, Jethro, nein, nein, ich will nicht sterben…ich möchte noch nicht gehen….", wispert sie in ihrem Traum und es klingt verzweifelt. Der Streit, den wir eigentlich haben, ist vollkommen vergessen für mich in diesem Augenblick und sie tut mir Leid, wie sie so zusammengerollt auf der Couch liegt und schläft. Sie sieht so zerbrechlich und fragil aus, ihre Fassade der starken Direktorin ist verschwunden und sie wirkt so verletzlich. Ich wünschte ich könnte ihr helfen. Ich streiche sanft eine rote Haarsträhne aus ihrem Gesicht, ihre Stirn ist feucht und kalt. Auf meinem Handrücken fühle ich für einen kurzen Moment ihren warmen Atem.

Unter ihren Augenlidern bewegen sich ihre Augen hektisch hin und her, und schließlich rollt eine einzige Träne ihre Wange hinunter.

Ich nehme ihr Hand sanft in meine und drücke und streichle sie.

„Pschhhht, Jen, alles wird gut, keine Angst, dir wird nichts passieren, ich bin ja hier, bei dir.", flüstere ich ihr zu.

Ihre Atmung wird ruhiger.

Dann zucken ihre Augenlider noch einmal kurz, und sie ist wach und öffnet die Augen.

**_Jenny POV:_**

Müde öffne ich meine Augen, und nach diesem schrecklichen Traum fühle ich mich noch ausgelaugter, als vorhin, bevor ich geschlafen habe.

Das erste was ich sehe, ist Jethro, wie er mit besorgtem und liebevollem Blick vor mir hockt.

Ich versuche mich aufzusetzen, und dabei fällt mir auf, dass er die ganze Zeit meine Hand gehalten hat. Meine Wange ist ist es peinlich, dass Jethro mich beim Schlafen im Büro erwischt hat und wie ich im Traum weine, hoffentlich habe ich wenigstens meinen Mund gehalten. Ich rutsche ein wenig von ihm weg, und muss erst ein paar Mal blinzeln, bevor ich richtig wach bin und streiche mir ein paar verirrte Strähnen aus dem Gesicht. Jethro sieht mich an und lächelt, dann steht er auf, geht zu meinem Schreibtisch und kommt mit einem Kaffeebecher für mich wieder. Er bleibt vor mir stehen und bestimmt sagt er gleich „Wie geht es dir, Jen?" oder „Du arbeitest zu viel. Du solltest lieber nachhause gehen und dort schlafen anstatt auf der Couch im Büro.", stattdessen sagt er: "Du hast im Schlaf geredet. Hattest du einen Albtraum?" _Jetzt_ schäme ich mich wirklich. Hoffentlich habe ich nichts zu eindeutiges gesagt. Doch dann sagt er „Du hast meinen Namen gesagt. Und dass du nicht sterben willst."

„Das war doch nur ein Traum, Jethro, nur ein Albtraum.", versuche ich ihn abzuwimmeln.

Er setzt sich neben mich auf die Couch und ist so nah, dass ich seinen warmen Kaffeeatem riechen und jede einzelne Wimper sehen kann. Der Blick seiner klaren blauen Augen durchbohrt mich so, als würde er mich röntgen.

Er nimmt mit seiner freien Hand mein Gesicht in seine Hände. Dann sagt er zu meiner Verblüffung „Alles wird wieder gut, Jen, es war ja nur ein Traum."

Bei diesen Worten kann ich nicht anders, ich breche in Tränen aus. _Alles wird wieder gut._ Es war nicht nur ein Traum, aus dem man aufwacht und feststellt, dass in Wirklichkeit alles in bester Ordnung ist!

„Nein, nichts ist in Ordnung!", sage ich schluchzend.

Er schaut mich bloß fragend an und sagt nichts. Dann streichelt er beruhigend mit seinem Finger über meine Wange.

Sein Blick sagt mir, dass er darauf wartet, dass ich mehr sage.

„Jethro! Ich sterbe!", kommt es aus mir herausgeschluchzt.

Seine Hand stoppt. Ich kann förmlich sehen wie er die Luft anhält und seine Augen weiten sich vor Schreck.

Hilflos ringt er um Worte, aber er bringt nur ein „Jen...?" heraus.

„Ja, Jethro, ich sterbe. Ich habe einen Hirntumor, der leider unheilbar ist. Meine Zeit ist langsam gekommen."

„Nein…nein…aber…doch…", sagt er und in seinem Kopf fügt sich wahrscheinlich gerade alles zu einem vollständigen Puzzle zusammen. „Wie lange weißt du es schon? Wer weiß es alles? Wie lange…hast du noch?", fragt er traurig.

„Ich weiß es seit gut 3 Monaten. Nur Ducky weiß davon, ihm konnte ich es als Mediziner nicht verheimlichen und…ich habe noch maximal 3 Wochen. Eher gesagt 17 Tage."

„17 Tage…!", stößt er erschrocken hervor. Dann sagt er eine Weile lang nichts mehr. Ich denke, dass er das erstmal verarbeiten muss.

„Jethro…", will ich anfangen aber er legt mir eine Hand in den Nacken und zieht mich zu sich heran. Und dann küssen wir uns. Seine Lippen sind weich und bringen meine zum Kribbeln. Ich schließe die Augen und in der Dunkelheit hinter meinen Lidern sehe ich wunderschöne blühende Dinge, Blumen, die wie Schneeflocken umherwirbeln, Sonnenuntergänge vom Balkon des Hotels in Paris, wie wir zusammengekuschelt da sitzen und die freie Zeit und die Ruhe genießen, und Kolibris, die im gleichen Rhythmus mit den Flügeln schlagen wie mein Herz. Ich verschwinde, trudele ins Nichts wie in einem Traum, aber es fühlt sich gut an – wie ein Schweben, wie grenzenlose Freiheit. Seine andere Hand streicht mir eine Haarsträhne meines Ponys aus dem Gesicht und ich spüre den Abdruck seiner Finger an den Stellen, die sie berühren, und ich muss an Sterne denken, die über den Himmel flitzen und in diesem Augenblick – wie lange er auch dauern mag, Sekunden, Minuten, Tage – während unsere Lippen sich liebkosen und unsere Zungen tanzen, wird mir bewusst, dass das hier, das erste und einzige Mal seit Paris ist, dass ich _wirklich_ geküsst worden bin. Dass ich, seit ich Gibbs verlassen habe, keinen anderen Mann jemals wirklich lieben konnte so wie ich Jethro liebe und geliebt habe.

* * *

Ich hoffe, dass euch das Kapitel gefallen hat :) und würde mich sehr über Reviews freuen.


	5. Chapter 5

Jenny POV:

Als wir uns voneinander lösen und uns wieder in die Augen sehen, legt er sofort seinen Zeigefinger auf meine Lippen und sagt:" Jetzt sag nicht, dass wir das nicht sollten."

Ich grinse ihn an:" Nein, das sage ich nicht…aber: Regel Nr. 12: Lasse dich niemals auf Kollegen ein."

„Diese Regel gilt für uns doch gar nicht. Weder heute noch in Paris. Wir können uns doch sowieso nicht daran halten.", grinst er.

Dann küssen wir uns wieder und unsere Körper und Münder bewegen sich so stimmig zusammen, dass es ist, als küssten wir uns gar nicht, als würden wir nur ans Küssen denken, ans Atmen. Alles ist richtig und natürlich und unbewusst und entspannt, kein Bemühen, sondern völlige absolute Hingabe, Loslassen, und dann genau da, passiert das Unglaubliche, das Unmögliche: die Zeit steht still. Zeit und Raum weichen zurück und schießen davon wie ein Universum, das sich unendlich weit ausdehnt und nur Dunkelheit und uns beide an seinem Rand zurücklässt, Dunkelheit und warmer Atem und Berührung.

Wir sitzen noch eine Weile so da, bis er wieder runter zu seinem Team muss, damit seine Abwesenheit nicht zu auffällig wird und ich habe gleich eine Videokonferenz.

Als wir unten an der Treppe in verschieden Richtungen gehen, höre ich noch, wie Tony Ziva fragt: "Warum hat Gibbs den Lippenstift von der Direktorin drauf?". Daraufhin höre ich nur noch ein Klatschen, eindeutig das einer Kopfnuss.

Am Abend kommt Gibbs hoch in mein Büro, um mich abzuholen.

Schwungvoll reißt er die Tür auf und geht zielstrebig hinter meinen Stuhl und dreht mich zu sich.

„Genug gearbeitet für heute! Zeit für Feierabend!", sagt er munter.

„Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ich jemals diese Worte aus deinem Mund höre, Leroy Jethro Gibbs!", antworte ich mit einem Lächeln.

„Ja, aber Zeiten ändern sich und kranke Direktorinnen sollten sich schonen.", meint er.

Dabei fühle ich mich heute überhaupt nicht krank, heute geht es mir gesundheitlich bestens!

„Danke, Jethro, aber mir geht es heute gut und ich kann alleine entscheiden, wann ich nachhause gehen möchte!", antworte ich gereizt. Ich kann es nicht leiden, wenn ich bevormundet werde, und schiebe seine Hand weg, mit der er gerade angefangen hat, meinen Nacken zu massieren.

Offenbar hat er gemerkt, dass mir diese Wortwahl nicht passt, denn er erwidert:" Das meinte ich nicht so, Jen, ich sehe doch, dass du heute fit bist, aber ich dachte du könntest trotzdem langsam mal Schluss machen. Dann könnten wir nämlich noch was zusammen essen gehen…" Ich kann Jethro einfach nie wirklich lange böse sein, und antworte sanft „Gut, Entschuldigung angenommen, wir gehen etwas essen" und stehe auf.

„Das war keine Entschuldigung!", lacht er und nimmt meinen Mantel von der Stuhllehne.

Wir gehen gemeinsam in den Aufzug und er trägt sogar ganz gentleman-like meine Tasche.

Im Aufzug fragt er ganz zögerlich „Wegen dem Tumor…machst du eigentlich eine Therapie?" „Nein", antworte ich, „es ist doch sowieso nicht heilbar und ich sehe nicht ein, warum ich mich dann die letzten Wochen lang noch in einem Krankenhaus mit Chemotherapien, Spritzen und sowas herumschlagen soll. Seit der Diagnose habe ich keinen Fuß mehr dort hineingesetzt. Ich möchte lieber zuhause sterben." Bei dem letzten Satz muss ich schlucken. Ich denke nicht gerne darüber nach, wie ich sterbe. Denn jetzt lebe ich ja noch.

Ich merke, dass ihm noch etwas auf dem Herzen liegt. „Ist sonst noch etwas?", frage ich.

„Wirst du dir die letzten Tage frei nehmen? Und trittst du vorher als Direktorin zurück?", fragt er und schaut mir tief in die Augen.

„Ich werde nicht zurücktreten. Und der SecNav weiß auch nicht, dass er bald einen neuen Direktor braucht. Ich weiß noch nicht, ob ich es ihm sagen soll oder nicht. Aber ich glaube eher nicht. Und ich weiß auch nicht, ob ich die letzten Tage Urlaub nehme, ich mache solange weiter wie es geht.", antworte ich bestimmt.

Er nickt nur, denn er weiß, dass er es mir sowieso nicht ausreden kann, meinen Job als Direktorin bis zur letzten Minute sehr ernst zu nehmen.

Er kennt mich, in und auswendig, manchmal sogar besser als ich mich selbst.

Nach einer kurzen Stille fragt er wieder: „Wirst du es dem Team sagen? Dass du einen Tumor hast?" „Ich denke schon. Ziva ist eine sehr gute Freundin von mir, und alle ahnen schon etwas. Ich habe wohl lange gezweifelt, ob ich es dir erzählen soll oder nicht, und ich bereue es auch, dass ich solange gewartet habe, ich bereue einiges, weißt du. Aber ich denke, sie sollten es auch wissen. Sie sind nicht bloß ein Team, sie sind viel mehr als das."

„Ich weiß.", sagt er, legt einen Arm um meine Taille und führt mich hinaus in die Dunkelheit zum Auto.

„Ich bereue, dass ich dich in Paris verlassen habe. Aber ich habe nie aufgehört dich zu lieben.", fahre ich fort.

Er zögert nur einen Sekundenbruchteil, dann beugt er sich vor, seine eisblauen Augen werden von seinen Lidern verdeckt, er drückt seine Lippen auf meine, und die ganze Welt rast davon, der Mond und der Regen und der Himmel und die Straßen, und da sind nur wir zwei in der Dunkelheit, lebendig.

Als wir uns schließlich wieder voneinander lösen und die Augen aufschlagen, kann ich sogar im Dunkeln sehen wie seine Augen kristallklar strahlen wie die einer Katze. Ich kann den Blick kaum abwenden.

Am nächsten Tag erzähle ich es dem Team. Ich bestelle alle in mein Büro, McGee, Abby, Palmer, Ducky, obwohl er es schon weiß, Ziva und Tony.

Gibbs steht die ganze Zeit neben mir, als ich ihnen erkläre, dass ich einen inoperablen Hirntumor habe, und dass ich bald sterben werde. Ich sage nicht, dass mir maximal noch 16 Tage bleiben, aber ich sage bald, und ich sage ihnen, dass ich dankbar dafür bin, mit ihnen arbeiten zu können, weil sie mir inzwischen mehr bedeuten als einfach nur Kollegen, ich mag sie wirklich gerne.

Wie in Zeitlupe kann ich sehen, wie Ziva mit weit aufgerissenen Augen auf mich starrt und ihre Augen glasig werden als sie begreift, was ich ihr gerade mitgeteilt habe, wie Tonys Lächeln plötzlich weggewischt ist und er wirklich bekümmert schaut, wie Abby lautstark Luft einsaugt, die Lippen zu einem großen „O" geformt sind und sie ihre Hände vor ihren Mund schlägt, wie McGee ihr über den Rücken streichelt und niedergeschlagen auf den Boden blickt, wie Palmer den Mund so weit aufmacht, dass seine Brille von der Nase rutscht und auf den Boden fällt und wie Ducky gefasst aber traurig zwischen mir und dem Team hin und herblickt.

Dann stürmt Abby auf mich zu und umarmt mich heftig, und Ziva kommt auch dazu. Tony, McGee und Ducky schauen mich sehr traurig an, bringen aber kein Wort heraus. Palmer klappt der Mund auf.

Gibbs steht nun hinter mir und streichelt mir den Rücken.

Ich bin froh, dass ich es ihnen gesagt habe, nun muss ich mich nicht mehr vor ihnen verstellen und konnte ihnen sagen, wie viel sie mir bedeuten.

Es gibt meiner Meinung nach nämlich nichts schlimmeres, als den besten Freunden und Menschen, die man liebt, vor dem Tod nicht noch einmal sagen zu können, wie sehr man sie mag und wie viel sie einem bedeuten. Manchmal wird einem erst klar, was man hatte, wenn man es verloren hat, und dann bereut man es, warum man es nie vorher gesagt hat. Aber dann ist es zu spät. All die Dinge, die normalerweise unausgesprochen bleiben, werden in solchen Situationen zu Worten.


	6. Chapter 6

Heute ist mein letzter Tag.

Und nun liege ich hier in Gibbs' Armen auf meiner Couch und wir verbringen den restlichen Abend mit einem Bourbon.

Von dem Team habe ich mich bereits verabschiedet, sie wissen es nur nicht.

_Flashback _

_Ich räume wichtige persönliche Dinge aus meinem Büro in meine Tasche, bevor ich noch einen letzten Blick in den Raum werfe. Dann schließe ich die Tür hinter mir und gehe auf Cynthia zu._

_„Wie ich Ihnen ja bereits gestern gesagt habe, werde ich heute Abend nicht auf die Feier gehen. Sie können dann jetzt auch Feierabend machen. Ich wünsche Ihnen ein schönes Wochenende, das haben Sie sich wirklich verdient. Sie geben sich solche Mühe, dass weiß ich zu schätzen. Es ist schön mit Ihnen zu arbeiten._

_Auf Wiedersehen.", sage ich._

_„Danke sehr, und Ihnen auch einen schönen Feierabend, Director!", erwidert sie positiv überrascht_

_Dann gehe ich die Treppe hinunter, wo Ziva mir entgegen kommt. Sie hält ein paar Akten in der Hand, als wäre sie gerade auf dem Weg zu mir gewesen._

_Ich sage:" Die brauchst du mir jetzt nicht geben. Das kann auch bis Montag warten. Oder du legst sie Cynthia auf den Tisch."_

_„Gut, werde ich machen. Machst du jetzt schon Feierabend?", fragt sie._

_„Ja, ich gehe jetzt. Und ich wollte dir schon immer mal sagen, dass ich beobachten kann, wie sehr du dich entwickelt hast, seit du vom Mossad hier her gekommen bist. Ich bin stolz auf dich. Du bist eine sehr gute Agentin und Freundin."_

_Sie scheint ein wenig überrascht über dieses Kompliment, „Oh, danke, Jenny. Ich lerne ja schließlich auch bei den Besten.", lächelt sie._

_„Hab ein schönes Wochenende, Ziva, bis bald.", sage ich._

_„Du auch, Jenny, bis Montag."_

_Als ich runter in die Autopsie gehe, ist Palmer schon weg und nur noch Ducky ist da und räumt auf. Ich gehe zu ihm und er dreht sich sofort zu mir um, als er meine klackernden Schuhe hört._

_„Ich bin nur runter gekommen um mich von dir zu verabschieden, Ducky.", sage ich._

_„Oh, wie nett von dir. Ich wollte auch gerade gehen.", erwidert er. Dann wird schaut er mir forschend in die Augen und sein Blick ist ernst. „Wie lange noch?", fragt er, und ich weiß genau, was er meint._

_„Nicht mehr lange, Ducky, nicht mehr lange.", antworte ich, „nun, dann auf Wiedersehen und hab einen schönen Feierabend."_

_„Dir auch, Jenny."_

_Mir ist zum Weinen zumute. Ich kenne Duckynun schon so lange, und nun soll alles einfach so vorbei sein? Ich kann gar nicht richtig realisieren, dass ich sie alle nie wieder sehen werde._

_Bevor ich hier noch anfange zu weinen, gehe ich weiter zu Abby. Auf dem Weg zum Labor höre ich schon die durchdringenden Bässe, weshalb sie auch nicht bemerkt, dass ich hereinkomme. Ich stelle mich näher an sie, damit ich nicht so schreien muss._

_„Abby, ich wollte nur schnell tschüss sagen.", fange ich an._

_Sie dreht sich um. „Oh, Jenny, ja, mach dir ein schönes Wochenende mit Daddy!", zwinkert sie. Gibbs und ich haben dem Team nichts von unserer „Beziehung" gesagt, aber gemerkt haben sie wohl doch etwas. Sonst wären sie wohl kaum Ermittler beim NCIS._

_Ich umarme sie. Ganz perplex sagt sie dann:" Das wollte ich schon immer mal machen. Das war toll. Auch wenn mir der Grund nicht ganz klar ist. Aber das macht nichts. Tschühüs, Jenny! Bis Montag, wir sehen uns dann!" Ich muss innerlich schmunzeln. Wie kann ein Mensch nur so schnell sprechen?!_

_„Tschüss, Abby, viel Spaß am Wochenende.", lächle ich und gehe wieder nach oben._

_Dort treffe ich McGee und Tony auf dem Weg zum Aufzug._

_„Hey, DiNozzo und McGee, ich wollte mich noch von Ihnen verabschieden!", halte ich sie auf._

_„McGee, Sie sind wirklich ein klasse Agent geworden, glauben Sie niemandem, der Ihnen etwas anderes erzählt!", sage ich und McGees Ohren werden ganz rot und es hat ihm offenbar die Sprache verschlagen._

_„Und, DiNozzo, Sie sind auch ein sehr guter Ermittler geworden. Sie hätten sogar Ihr eigenes Team haben können, aber ich bewundere es, dass Sie Gibbs so treu sind und geblieben sind.", wende ich mich nun an DiNozzo. Dieser sagt skeptisch:" Ist alles in Ordnung, Director?"_

_„Ja, dass ist es, oder was ist falsch daran, seine Agenten für ihre gute Arbeit zu loben und ihnen ein schönes Wochenende zu wünschen?"_

_„Nichts, Director, ich dachte nur…", sagt Tony._

_„Nein, es ist nichts, das wollte ich nur schon immer mal gesagt haben.", sage ich und verabschiede mich. _

_Flashback Ende_

Es ist merkwürdig, hier zu sitzen und zu wissen, dass es kein Morgen mehr geben wird. Dass das hier mein letzter Bourbon ist. Dass Paris hiermit wohl endet. Dass ich Jethro verlassen werde, endgültig. Und dass ich viele Jahre gebraucht habe, um die simple Tatsache herauszufinden, dass auch der tollste Job der Welt mich niemals so glücklich und erfüllt machen könnte wie die wahre Liebe.

Ich kuschle mich enger an Jethro und genieße seine Nähe und sauge seinen Duft ein.

Er streichelt mir mit einer Hand übers Haar.

Ich komme mir vor wie ein Kleinkind, das seine Mami fragt ob da wirklich keine Monster unter dem Bett sind, aber ich frage es trotzdem:

„Jethro, hast du manchmal Angst vorm Sterben? Angst davor, was als Nächstes kommt?"

Er lächelt ein kleines trauriges Lächeln. „Manchmal habe ich Angst davor, etwas zurückzulassen."

Dann höre ich mich sagen:" Es tut mir Leid."

Er dreht seinen Kopf abrupt zu mir. „Warum? Wieso entschuldigst du dich?"

„Es tut mir Leid. Ich hätte das mit uns nicht zulassen dürfen. Du hast dich in jemanden verliebt, der schon mit einem Bein im Grab steht! Ich bringe dir doch nur mehr Schmerz als Freude. Das hast du nicht verdient. Du hast jemanden verdient, der dich bis an dein Lebensende glücklich macht." Ich fühle mich schuldig.

„Das stimmt doch gar nicht, Jen! Du alleine machst mich glücklicher als alles andere! Das ist es doch, was zählt. Und wieso hättest du es nicht zulassen dürfen? Es verging kein Tag, an dem ich nicht an Paris gedacht habe, ich habe dich wirklich vermisst. Und umso glücklicher bin ich jetzt, dass du hier bei mir bist.", antwortet er entrüstet.

„Jethro. Du bist der intelligenteste, liebevollste, stärkste, schönste und dickköpfigste Mann, den ich je kennen gelernt habe. Du hast jemand besseres als mich verdient. Du hättest jede haben können, eine Frau, die bis an euer Lebensende für dich da ist und dich liebt und glücklich macht.", sage ich und mir steigen die Tränen in die Augen.

„Hör mir gut zu Jen: Du bist die einzige, die ich will. Ich wollte und will immer nur dich. Ich liebe dich seit dem Tag, an dem wir uns begegnet sind. Du bist die einzige für mich! Hast du das verstanden? Ich liebe nur dich! Egal wie lange wir noch haben!", sagt er.

Intuitiv kommen sich unsere Gesichter näher, bis wir uns zärtlich küssen.

Und in dem Moment, in dem wir uns küssen, habe ich begriffen, dass Zeit keine Rolle spielt, da habe ich begriffen, dass manche Momente ewig andauern. Sogar, wenn sie vorbei sind dauern sie an, sogar, wenn man tot und begraben ist, dauern diese Momente noch an, vorwärts und rückwärts, bis ins Unendliche. Sie sind alles und überall gleichzeitig. Sie sind es, worauf es ankommt

Ich weiß noch, wie ich einmal mit meiner Schwester so einen alten Film geguckt habe, in dem Film redet die Hauptfigur davon, wie schade es ist, dass man beim letzten Mal, wenn man Sex hat, gar nicht weiß, dass es das letzte Mal ist. Ich nehme mal an, das Gleiche gilt für die meisten Dinge im Leben – den letzten Kuss, das letzte Lachen, die letzte Tasse Kaffee, den letzten Sonnenuntergang, das letzte Mal mit Jethro einen Bourbon trinken oder sich einfach das letzte Mal freuen. Man weiß es einfach nicht. Dachte ich jedenfalls. Und ich glaubte auch, dass es eigentlich gut wäre, denn wenn man es wüsste, wäre es fast unmöglich loszulassen. Wenn man es weiß, ist es wie von einer Klippe zu springen: Man will nichts lieber als sich auf den Boden knien und sich daran festhalten. Ich schätze mal, so ist das Abschiednehmen immer – wie der Sprung von einer Klippe. Und genau vor dieser Klippe stehe ich nun. Das Schlimmste daran ist, sich dazu durchzuringen. Wenn man in der Luft ist, kann man nichts weiter tun, als loszulassen.

Ich weiß, wenn ich einschlafe, werde ich nicht mehr aufwachen.

Der Doktor, der die Diagnose gestellt hatte, sagte mir, dass es mir an meinen letzten Tagen rapide schlechter gehen würde, dass ich maximal noch 21 Tage hätte und dass ich mit 99% Sicherheit im Schlaf sterben werde. Was mich ein wenig wundert ist, dass es mir heute und die letzten Tage ausgesprochen gut ging. Und trotzdem werde ich sterben.

Ich habe alle möglichen Therapien abgelehnt, da man bei einem unheilbaren Tumor den Tod nur um wenige Wochen hinauszögern kann, aber es immer damit endet, dass ich meine letzten Tage völlig zerfallen in einem Krankenbett verbringen würde, und dass wollte ich nicht.

Als wir uns von dem innigen Kuss wieder voneinander lösen, blicke ich ihm tief in die Augen. Ich liebe seine Augen, sie sind so klar, und obwohl es kitschig klingt, ist es, als könnte ich bis auf den Grund seiner Seele sehen. Als wäre noch etwas dahinter.

Ich werde langsam sehr müde. Meine Augenlider werden schwer.

„Ich liebe dich auch, Jethro. Für immer. Vergiss das nicht. We'll always Paris.", flüstere ich ihm ins Ohr.

„Ich liebe dich. Semper Fi.", wispert er zurück.

Und ich schließe die Augen und schlafe in seinen Armen ein.

* * *

Soo...eine Fortsetzung folgt vielleicht :)

wie fandet ihr dieses Kapitel? Bitte schreibt es mir doch ;)


End file.
